tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree
"Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" is the second season finale. In the US, this episode was first released on the VHS release of "Shining Time Station's" 1990 Christmas special "'Tis a Gift". Plot It's the twenty-third of December and the final preparations are being made for a carol party to be held at Ffarquhar. Thomas is sent to collect the Christmas tree, but on the way back runs into a snowdrift again and is covered in an avalanche. Donald and Douglas go to the rescue and save Thomas and the precious cargo. The tree arrives on time, and everyone is delighted when the guest of honour - Father Christmas - arrives in Harold. Featured characters * Thomas * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Duck (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) Trivia * Father Christmas, on closer inspection, seems to be a dressed up model of the Fat Controller. * Stock footage from "Thomas, Terence and the Snow" is used. * This is the last episode narrated by Ringo Starr. Goofs * As Thomas crashes into the snow, he looks more annoyed than surprised. * When the engines whistle loudly Henry and Gordon are smiling and Donald has Edward's cross face. * When the narrator says "Then they set off once more to finish their long journey" on the left side of the screen the space between the leaves and the tree is green. * If Thomas was returning with the Christmas tree then it shouldn't have been possible for the twins to have come up behind him. * When Thomas is rescued from the snowdrift he looks cross. * In the aerial shot of the station when the lights come on Bertie is stationary, at the back of the shot and missing a Christmas hat. Not long after there is a close-up of him with Trevor and Terence, now wearing a hat. * Daisy and Henrietta are not present at the Christmas party. Diesel, for some reason, is. * A wire is used to hold Harold when he is landing. * At the end of the episode, a shot is inserted where the engines are rearranged: Edward is now at the platform instead of next to Duck and Thomas is now on a track next to Harold instead of in front of the station, next to Percy. * Something can be seen in the shed when Thomas says "Happy Christmas everyone!" * Donald and Douglas' nameplates are missing in several scenes. * Duck is called "Doug" in the subtitles on the "'Tis a Gift" VHS. What's more, when this episode appeared on said VHS, all sentences mentioning the Fat Controller are edited out. This was due to Ringo Starr leaving the series before recording a US version of the episode, so the UK version is used, excluding lines from The Fat Controller. * A camera tripod is seen when Donald and Douglas set off to find Thomas. * In the restored version, Thomas' eyes move at the very last second at the very end. Gallery Image:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree2.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1.jpg|Bertie, Clarabel, Trevor, Terence and Annie File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree4.jpg|Diesel, Bill and Ben File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree5.jpg|Donald File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree6.jpg|The Scottish Twins File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree7.jpg|Donald, Douglas and Thomas (The twins are missing their nameplates) File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree8.jpg|Donald, Douglas, Henry and Gordon File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree9.jpg|Douglas File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree10.jpg|Duck and Edward File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree11.jpg|Gordon, The Fat Controller, Henry and BoCo File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree12.jpg|Harold File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree13.jpg|Percy and Toby File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree14.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree15.jpg|Edward, Terence, Bertie, Trevor, Harold and Thomas File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree16.jpg|Thomas File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree17.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree18.jpg|Thomas and The Fat Controller File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree19.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree.JPG File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree21.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree22.jpg|Thomas, Annie and Duck Category:Season 2 episodes